


Stay

by LokiLover84



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-09
Updated: 2015-02-09
Packaged: 2018-03-11 06:38:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3317711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LokiLover84/pseuds/LokiLover84
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jensen comes home to something he didn't expect. But he won't complain, and maybe Misha could even stay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stay

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be a short story about Jared and Misha having a bet about whether Jared could make Jensen come without touching him. And somehow it morphed into this 8 page monster, which I am humbly proud of!! I hope you enjoy!

Jensen doesn’t know that his night is going to be different. Not in a bad way, but as he packs up his belongings, locks his office door, heads out to the parking garage, looking forward to going home and cuddling with his boyfriend, he has no idea of the conversation taking place in the apartment he shares with Jared. 

Jensen lets the top down on his Jag, sighs into the warm early evening air, loving the colors of the sunset above him and the feel of the car beneath him, responding smoothly as he dodges carefully around cars that are, admittedly, proof that he’s going a bit over the speed limit, but there’s not a cop in sight and it’s Friday and the weekend stretches before him, rich with possibility. 

He pulls into the parking garage of his apartment building, pulls the top down quickly, leaving his briefcase inside, because he has all weekend to retrieve it, and he want to see Jared. His key fits in the lock, the door swings open and he’s met with the voice of his lover, and his best friend, and Jensen feels his heart drop a bit. Apparently his plans for cuddling and slow lovemaking will have to be put on hold for a couple of hours. Hopefully he can get Misha out the door before it gets too late. 

Jensen follows the soft murmurs and the sound of Jared’s laugh down the carpeted hallway to the living room. He pauses in the doorway, grinning a hello at Misha, who is facing him in a chair across the room. Misha nods at him, which makes Jared turn on the couch, glancing at Jensen over his shoulder, before he turns and nods at Misha, murmuring something under his breath. Then Jared rises to his feet and pads across the room to where Jensen is standing. Jensen takes the moment to admire Jared’s long legs encased in black sweat pants and his chest bare, tanned and toned. Jared lays his hands on Jensen’s shoulders and dips his head to kiss Jensen, a soft kiss which has Jensen melting, before Jared pulls away. 

Jensen is confused as his eyes flutter open to see Jared eyeing him with a predatory gleam in his eyes. Jared grins. 

“Jensen. Strip.”

Jensen swallows hard, confusion mingling with denial. He can’t possibly do this, not with Misha sitting across the room. But Jared’s voice is the stern ‘alpha’ voice he only ever uses in the bedroom, and it brooks no argument. Jensen shakes his head, waiting for Jared to smile and tell him he’s kidding, but as Jared’s eyes catch his own, he sees one of Jared’s eyebrows raise in a questioning gesture. Jensen’s eyes go wide as he realizes Jared isn’t kidding. He wants to protest, to ask why, but he knows better than to question Jared at this point. Shakily he raises his hands to his tie. 

It comes undone easily under his nimble fingers, and his shirt, shoes and socks quickly join it on the floor. When he comes to the fly of his dress slacks, he hesitates, glancing up at Jared in an almost begging gesture. But Jared doesn’t budge, doesn’t tell him to stop, and Jensen’s cheeks flood with color as he takes them off. Standing with only his boxer briefs to give him any sense of decency, he has to fight to resist the urge to cover his arms over his chest, in a sort of protective gesture. Jared senses that Jensen is almost ready to bolt, to lock himself away in their guest bedroom and he knows it would take days to talk Jensen back out and into a comfortable spot. Even longer to even get him to look Misha in the eye again. 

So Jared comes in close to Jensen, letting the shorter man sense that Jared isn’t out to hurt or humiliate him. He wraps Jensen in a strong but gentle hug, nibbling on the skin where Jensen’s neck meets his shoulder. Jensen’s arms come up Jared’s back, lying over his shoulder blades, hands curled into fists on Jared’s shoulders. Jared sways slightly in place until Jensen relaxes in his grip, then moves back to look Jensen in the eye. There’s a question in them, asking Jensen’s permission to continue, and Jensen swallows, knowing Jared would never hurt him. So he nods, almost imperceptibly. 

Jared grins and steps back. Misha rises from his seat and comes to stand by Jared. He crosses his arms over his chest and gives Jensen the same raised eyebrow Jared had only minutes before. 

Now that he’s feeling more secure, Jensen’s a bit more open, and even a bit saucy. Without saying a word, he grabs the waistband of his underwear and shimmies his hips as if they’re too tight, wiggling until he’s facing away from two sets of prying eyes, then slides them over his ass, down his legs and off onto the floor, then kicks them over to the pile of his other clothes. He turns around slowly, head down and mind focused solely on what Jared might have planned next. He can’t even think of what Misha’s reaction is as he finishes his turn and face them. 

“God, Jensen, you’re so beautiful.”

Misha’s soft statement has Jensen blushing again as all his insecurities wash over him. He’s not as tan and as defined as Jared, nor is he as tall. He’s got bow legs and freckles in all the wrong places and…

All these thoughts fly out his head as Jared walks behind Jensen and nibbles at his ear. His ears are one of his egregious zones, and Jared knows it. Jensen lets out a breathy little moan as Jared worries the lobe between his teeth, then runs his tongue over the shell as he blows hot air around the sensitive skin. Jensen feels light headed, and his cock is definitely starting to show interest. Jared runs his hands over Jensen’s shoulders, down his arms, then squeezes his hands briefly, reassuringly, before his fingertips trace down Jensen’s side. He wriggles a little, the sensation a bit ticklish, but forgets all about his when Jared’s hands cover the V of his pelvic bone, the large fingers almost touching his balls. Jensen wants to thrust his hips forward, seek friction, but Jared hushes him softly and jerks his head at Misha. Jensen tenses but Jared soothes him as Misha comes in close, crowding him like Cas does Dean, and suddenly Jensen finds his tongue. 

“Haven’t we talked about this? Personal space?”

Misha laughs softly and Jared snorts but now that Jensen’s tongue has been frozen, he uses his wit to combat the little spurts of nervousness he’s still feeling. Misha leans in closer, bending a bit and blows gently on Jensen’s right nipple. Jensen lets his head fall back and he thrust his chest out toward Misha. Jared’s thumbs begin to stroke him lightly as Misha slowly runs his tongue in a circle around the nub of flesh before sealing his teeth and lips around it, flicking it with his tongue. Jensen gasps at the sensation, and his cock hardens in record time. Jensen whines softly, and Misha’s eyes flick up to meet his as he releases and moves to the other nipple, giving it the same treatment. Jared holds Jensen firmly until Misha is done and moves away. Jensen’s cock is standing at attention and he can tell Misha wants to touch, but it seems that Jared is giving him permission and denial from behind Jensen, and he feels a strand of Jared’s hair brush his neck as he shakes his head, denying Misha the ability to touch, at least for the moment. Jensen knows he shouldn’t, but he just can’t keep himself from taunting Misha a little. 

“Last time someone looked at me like that, I got laid.”

Misha’s eyes widen in both surprise and appreciation of Jensen’s ability to be snarky at this point. But Jensen is punished almost instantaneously when Jared’s hands fly from almost touching his cock to spanking him, hard enough to make him yelp, on both ass cheeks. 

“Jensen. Misha is not here to be treated that way. He wants this, and so do we. Now, play nice or I’ll…”

Misha laughs out loud as Jared whispers something in Jensen’s ear, too low for him to hear, but whatever it was, it’s enough to make Jensen’s eyes go wide and nod, in a very submissive way. 

Jared takes hold of Jensen’s arms and brings them back, not hard enough to hurt Jensen, but enough to make his chest expand and for him to take a step forward. Jared comes in as close as he can, and Misha looks deep into Jensen’s eyes before they flick to Jared, who licks his lips and nods. 

Misha comes right up to Jensen this time, lays his left hand on Jensen’s hip and brings the other to Jensen’s cheek. 

“You’re so beautiful, Jensen. I’ve wanted you forever, and Jared says it’s ok, but I want to hear it from you. Is this ok?”

Misha’s lips brush over Jensen’s, nothing more than the flutter of butterfly wings, and Jensen’s tongue darts out subconsciously, chasing the feeling. Misha is almost undone, wanting to suck that tongue into his mouth, crush his lips to Jensen’s and find out what he tastes like. But Misha is patient, and waits for Jensen to give him the go-ahead. When it comes, barely more than a flutter of Jensen’s lashes and a slight nod, Misha groans and wraps his left arm around Jensen’s waist, pulling their bodies flush against one another, and bringing Jared in as well, his body a solid anchor against Jensen’s back. Jensen tugs at the grip on his arms and Jared releases him. Jensen immediately tangles one hand in Misha’s short hair as he crushes their mouths together, tongues warring and both moaning. Jared reaches around Jensen, grabbing Misha’s hips and pulls, then pushes his hips forward, making Jensen’s already aching cock and Misha’s growing erection grind together. They break the kiss in a gasp of arousal, and Jensen chokes out both their names. 

“Misha, Jared, please… Both of you are a bit overdressed for this! And, um…”

“Tell us what you want, baby.”

“Please, can I watch you, um… strip each other?”

Misha smiles and nods, and Jared agrees. 

“I think we can do that, baby.”

Jared steps away from Jensen and Misha does the same, leaving him a bit cold and a tad bereft. But he forgets that he’s even naked when Jared and Misha come together. Jared’s hands come to rest comfortably on Misha’s hips, and he pulls Misha close as he leans down to kiss Misha. His tongue traces the seam of Misha’s lips, and Misha gives in to him. Jared tastes strawberries and cream, and Misha moans at the taste of beer and a hint of cinnamon. Jared keeps Misha distracted as his fingers make short work of the buttons on Misha’s shirt. Misha notices in a vague sense when Jared strips him off it, and Misha forces his hands to come up and pull at the hem of Jared’s t-shirt. Jared breaks the kiss, grinning at Misha as he tugs the fabric up and over Jared’s head. Misha tosses the shirt away and tugs Jared back down to continue the kiss. They’re on the same page now, and their hands go to each others pants, Misha wasting no time and groaning as Jared’s long fingers brushed teasingly over his almost painful erection. Misha finally had to pull away, and he and Jared stared at each other as they pulled their own jeans and boxers down and off. 

All three took a moment to look the other two over. Jensen and Jared were familiar with the sight of each other, but with Misha giving them both the once over, they looked with a new perspective on the bodies each had come to know as much as their own. Jensen stood, giving a better view of his slightly imperfect, yet somehow perfect body. Misha drank in Jensen’s body like a dying man would gulp down water, then shivered as he looked at Jared. Jared was, if it was possible, even more intimidating when naked, and his cock made Misha bite his bottom lip. Jared grinned and shrugged, as if in apology for his size. Jensen and Jared both looked Misha over, and found him beautiful in a way different from their own beauty. He was very lightly tanned, not in Jared’s rugged SoCal way, but in a spent-an-hour-by-the-pool-three-days-ago kind of way. He wasn’t as defined as Jensen, nor and well-endowed as Jared, but his cock, a bit larger than average, was nestled in a nest of curly black hair that had Jensen rolling his eyes. 

“Yea, yea. You win. The carpet does match the drapes. I’ll pay up later.”

Misha laughed, an open and genuinely amused sound. 

“You really had a bet about the color?”

Jared ducked his head in mock shame, before stepping forward and taking Misha in his arms. 

“Yea, but that’s important now.”

Jensen padded over to them and came up behind Misha, kissing his neck and sliding his hands around to stroke Misha lightly. Jared watched with hooded eyes and Misha began to keen with the soft friction, then Jared stepped back and pulled Jensen around in front of Misha. Misha dropped gracefully to his knees and placed soft kisses down Jensen’s stomach until he came to rest with his mouth just an inch from Jensen’s cock. His tongue snaked out and licked a broad stripe up the underside, and Jensen’s head fell back as he moaned. 

“Mmmm mmm, Jensen. Don’t close your eyes. Look at him.”

Jensen had no choice but to obey as Misha wrapped his warm, wet mouth around the head and sucked lightly. Jared kept up a soft stream of commentary. 

“Look at him, Jensen. So beautiful with that sexy mouth wrapped around your cock. Feels good, doesn’t it? Feel that tongue swirl over the head, then suck, then a long lick up the underside…”

Jensen hissed as Misha did exactly what Jared said, his boyfriend directing the blowjob as if he and Misha had been born simply to give Jensen this. 

“Look at his eyes, Jensen. Look at that electric blue. So pretty. Look how his pupils are blown, and it’s only from sucking your cock. How many times do you think he’s imagined doing this? Do you think he’s jerked off, thinking about swallowing your cum, while he gets off?”

Jensen gasped, which turned to a long moan as Misha pulled away, but not too far, opening his mouth and looking up at Jared with his sapphire eyes. 

“Damn, Misha. Look Jensen. Look at him sitting there, waiting for you to cum in his mouth, on his face. He’s begging for it, look at him, a good little slut for your cock, your cum. Are you going to give it to him? C’mon, Jen, cum for Misha. Let him swallow it, paint his face with it…”

Misha’s long lashes fluttered and his eyes locked with Jensen and his tongue curled a little and suddenly Jensen was cumming, some landing in Misha’s mouth, which he swallowed swiftly, and some splattering his cheeks and nose. Jensen had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. 

When he was spent, Jared guided Jensen to the oversize couch, and sat him down, motioning to Misha to follow. When Jensen had flopped bonelessly down, Jared turned his attention to Misha. He licked his boyfriend’s cum off Misha’s skin, Jared moaning at the taste and Misha at the feeling of Jared’s tongue on him. 

When Misha was clean, Jared kissed him briefly, Jensen smiling at the sight. Jared turned to him. 

“Jensen. Misha wants you. I told him it was up to you. Do you want to?”

Jensen bit his lip and looked at Misha, who looked desperate for Jensen to say yes. Smiling, he nodded. Jared nodded and reached for the drawer of the side table, pulling out a big bottle of strawberry scented lube and a condom. He passed both to Misha and sat down on the arm of the couch, willing to watch until Jensen was ready. 

Misha set the condom on the coffee table and Jensen rolled over and up onto his knees, giving Misha unrestricted access to the most intimate area of his body. Misha popped the cap of the lube and squirted a generous amount in his palm, then rubbed his hands together to warm it before he reached up, shakily, and put one finger on Jensen’s hole. 

Jensen moaned low, spreading his legs more and thrusting his hips back, begging for more. Misha, never being one to make someone wait, pushed gently and sighed as his finger slipped inside the tight ring of muscle. 

“Jesus, Misha, if you go any slower, you’d be going backward!” 

Jared laughed and Misha whispered a soft sorry before pushing his finger all the way in. Twisting his hand, he added a second, then third before he curled his fingers, searching for that one spot… Jensen practically screamed when Misha’s fingertips grazed it, his hips snapping backward onto Misha’s fingers, then forward as his cock hardened almost instantly. Misha shot a ‘really?’ look at Jared, who nodded. Jensen keened as Misha pulled his fingers free, so Misha grabbed the condom, ripped it open and swiftly rolled in onto his length. He lined up with Jensen and gripped his hips, then thrust home in one swift motion. 

Jensen cried out as Misha slid home, making him feel so full. He wanted to move, to push back and beg Misha to fuck him, hard and cruel, but a slight motion in the corner of his eye told him that Jared wasn’t ready for that yet. 

Now it was Misha’s turn to be a bit nervous. The deal he and Jared had made was, if Jensen would agree to it, then Misha would get to fuck Jensen, but Jared would get to fuck Misha. Of course, Misha had agreed, but now, knowing how big Jared was, he wondered if he could stand it, even for the chance to have Jensen. 

Jared smiled down at the picture before him. Misha was balls deep in Jensen, and his fingers were curling and releasing around Jensen’s hips, as Misha struggled to keep from just fucking Jensen, as well as nerves from what he knew was coming. But Jared wasn’t going to hurt Misha, and he ran a hand soothingly down Misha’s back as he grabbed the lube from where Misha had dropped it. He followed Misha’s suit from earlier, squirting a generous amount in his hand before rubbing his hands together to warm the lube. Then he reached for Misha. 

Misha closed his eyes and took a deep breath as he felt Jared’s finger probe at his opening, and he blew it out as Jared pushed into him, sliding his finger in and out a few times before adding a second. He repeated the action before adding a third and curling his fingers until Misha thrust forward into Jensen, making both of them cry out and Jared to moan. He pulled his fingers out slowly, then leaned over Misha. 

“Misha. Condom or no?”

Misha shook his head. He was clean, knew Jared was, and he wanted to feel Jared fill him up. This way, he would know exactly how both Jensen and Jared felt when it was just the two of them. 

Jared paused before he began pushing into Misha, and took it slow, thrusting in one inch at a time, then pulling back before pushing in a bit deeper. When he was finally inside Misha fully he stopped for a second, then pulled back and thrust in hard, making Misha’s hips snap forward and thrust himself into Jensen. All three of them groaned at the feeling, and Jared set a fast but not punishing pace. 

Misha couldn’t believe how wonder he felt. He was so full, and his cock was being squeezed tight, and he knew he wouldn’t last long. Then Jared bent down and whispered in his ear. 

“Talk to him. I guarantee he’ll come without you even touching him.”

Misha struggled to focus. 

“Jensen, baby, so beautiful, look how you’re stretched over my cock. Feels good, doesn’t it? So tight and warm, baby, wanna cum inside you. Do you want that, Jensen? Feel me exploding inside you?”

Jensen gasped out a “YES!” before Misha felt him clamp down on his cock as he came. The tightness was too much and Misha cried out Jensen’s name as he came as well. Jared swore as Misha clenched so hard it was almost painful, and with a cry of Misha’s name, Jared filled him. 

After what felt like a lifetime but was more like five minutes, the three managed to catch their collective breath and disentangled their bodies. Jared maneuvered Jensen so that he was sitting between himself and Misha. Misha pulled off the condom, tied it and tossed it in the general direction of the trashcan across the room, then snuggled up to Jensen. Jared wrapped his long arms around Jensen and brushed his fingers lovingly through Misha’s hair. After a few minutes of basking in the attention, Misha went to pull away, only to yelp softly as Jared clenched a handful of his hair. 

“Don’t go, Misha.”

Jensen spoke out loud, reaching out and wrapping his arms around Misha. 

“Stay with us.”

Misha protested weakly, before Jared broke in. 

“Stay, Misha. It doesn’t have to be awkward, and we’ll figure out where we go from here later. Until then, our bed is big enough for three.”

So Misha stayed.

**Author's Note:**

> Remember, kudos are my candy and reviews are my crack. So feed my addictions!!! :)


End file.
